An Interest In Scares
by Fictionous01
Summary: Semi-AU; No Tenjin. Yuka tries to convince Kizami otherwise about Halloween, only to regret it later. Rated T just in case.


"Trick or treat!"

The 17 year old Byakudan student blinked and looked down as he held the door open to see who had rung his doorbell. It was a young girl dressed up as a cat holding a pumpkin basket for candy. Two small black streaks were on each side of her cheek, indicating that they were whiskers. Little, white cat ears adorned her short, violet hair and a fancy white dress hugged her body, only reaching down to just above her knees. What her dress couldn't cover of her legs down was hidden by her ivory tights, as an equally white tail hung beside her knees. Her bluish gray eyes that were filled with nothing but pure innocence blinked as she expectantly looked up at him.

"….What?" Kizami quite bitterly asked. _I've seen her before….she walks in this direction to get to school._

The young girl blinked again, but more so in confusion. She fidgeted a little before speaking once again. "T-Trick or treat…"

Kizami stared at her for a few moments before slamming the door on her. "I hate Halloween," He said loudly so she would be able to hear him through the door. He sighed and walked away until he heard a small barrage of knocks on his door.

"W-Wait! W-What do you mean you hate Halloween?! M-Mister!" She cried out as she continued knocking. Kizami groaned, walking back to the door and opening it.

"Halloween is a waste of my time. Go on, run along to other people's homes, little girl. Just don't go to mine," He told her and tried to close the door again but the young girl stuck her foot in, preventing the door from closing completely. "….What are you doing? Get your foot out."

"W-Wait! Please hear me out!" She pleaded. He was going to turn her down but she already started speaking. "I-I don't think Halloween is a waste of time! It's the one day in the year where people can dress up and go trick-or-treating!"

Kizami sighed and opened the door more, much to the girl's happiness. "Pray tell, why should I care about Halloween? What is the significance of stealing candy from strangers? Honestly, I don't understand how people can stand those sickeningly sweet candies."

The girl fidgeted again, twiddling her thumbs. "W-Well….many people enjoy sweet things! But Halloween is not only about trick-or-treating! Friends and family can take part in activities such as carving pumpkins, o-or go through haunted houses….o-or….w-watch…s-scary movies…" She shuddered in fear before continuing, "B-But they're all fun! It's not a waste of time at all!"

"Haunted houses? Scary movies? They're all fake, you know."

"T-That doesn't mean they don't look realistic! T-They're still really s-scary…!"

"So….judging from your reactions, Halloween is all fun and games until you go to the "scary" events?" He raised an eyebrow.

She bit her lip and slowly nodded. "I-I don't like….scary things….I-I prefer to avoid them, e-especially on Halloween…I-I get scared really easily…"

"I see….so again, why should I care about Halloween?"

"Well…! If you're not one of the people who likes to go trick-or-treating, then….then….you could scare people!" She blurted out. "S-Some people enjoy scaring other people! T-That's why they make the haunted houses and scary movies!" She would later realize that she would regret telling him.

"Oh? Tell me, why should I do that then?"

"E-Err…I-I don't know….I-I guess that…um….they like to see other people's reactions…? I-I don't know why they want to scare people!" The girl admitted.

"Hm….alright. Now then, leave," And with that, he slammed the door on her once more. This time, the girl didn't knock on his door, much to his relief. He walked back to his room and plopped onto his bed, sighing as he did so. "I should sleep…I start tutoring someone tomorrow…" He closed his eyes. "What a bothersome day…Halloween is such a waste of my time," He muttered to himself, but the girl's words kept repeating in his mind.

* * *

><p>The next day….<p>

"Satsuki, would you believe it? Some people really don't like Halloween!" A girl with short, violet hair told her friend as the two walked to school. She was the one from the night before that was dressed up as a cat.

"Yuka, don't worry about it~! Some people are just like that! Besides, there were some really nice people who gave me _chips._ Chips! And it was my favorite flavor, too! I'm going to go to their house for every Halloween!"

"I don't understand though…" Yuka groaned. "He didn't care for Halloween at all! He doesn't even like candy!"

"Whoa whoa wait, '_he'_?! Yukachi, do you know him?! What's his name?!" The brown haired girl, Satsuki, suddenly spoke quickly.

"No, I don't know him. I've never seen him before – but that's besides the point! He–"

"Yukachi, lighten up~! Maybe he prefers chips more." Satsuki shrugged.

"Well…..I don't know….I–"

Suddenly, something gently bit her ear and rolled it slightly between their teeth. They let go for only a moment, a somewhat cool breath hitting the inside of her ear.

"_Boo."_

"A-AAAHHH!" Yuka jumped and held her ear as her heart started racing erratically. Her face flushed a deep red when she turned around and saw who her perpetrator was. "A-Ahh...! I-It's you!"

Kizami chuckled and smirked as he straightened up and put his hand in his pocket. "I see….so this is what it's like to scare someone? I must admit, this _is_ quite entertaining – your expressions are rather amusing." His comment only made her blush harder.

"W-Why did y-you just…?!" Yuka asked and pointed at him.

He smirked again. "Why would I not? I wanted to see your reaction when you get scared, and the results were more satisfying than I expected. I think I've taken a liking to you – what's your name?"

Yuka's eyes averted to the side as she slowly opened her mouth to respond. "M-Mochida… Yuka. 14 years old. K-Kisaragi Junior High. A-And, you are…?"

"Kizami Yuuya. Age 17. Byakudan Senior High School," Kizami introduced himself. "Alright then, Yuka. You've caught my interest – I hope you know that," He told her and walked away on a different path from theirs. Yuka could only watch as he slowly went farther and farther away in the distance.

"Y….Yukachi! You just made friends with an attractive guy! I don't know what's going on, but you shouldn't let this chance fly by! Plus, didn't you hear him?! He said '_You've caught my interest – I hope you know that'_! That means he's _obviously_ interested in you, Yukachi!" Satsuki exclaimed excitedly as the two continued their walk to their school.

Yuka's blush intensified again. "W-What are you saying, Satsuki?! I-i-It's not like that at all!" She waved her hands around frantically, as if that would help her case.

"Denial, denial~!" Satsuki sang as Yuka continued to try and convince her friend otherwise, although it was failing for the most part.

* * *

><p>"Uwahh….what should I eat? Ice cream sounds nice…." Yuka muttered to herself as she walked back home. Satsuki had to help with club activities, and Yuka's brother, Satoshi, also had to stay after to help with school-related matters. Yuka was told that her new tutor would come and walk her home, but seeing how they never arrived, Yuka decided to walk home by herself.<p>

"Mmm…getting ice cream wouldn't be so bad. I wonder which flavor I shoul–MMPH!" A hand covered her mouth at the same time an arm wrapped around her abdomen and pulled her into an alley. Her back met with a sturdy body, presumably her assailant. Her heart pounded wildly as adrenaline and fear coursed throughout her veins. She closed her eyes shut and tried to open her mouth to scream for help, but the hand on her mouth only tightened more. She felt her assailant shift a little and suddenly, a cool breath came into contact with her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"_Boo."_

Her eyes shot open at the sound of the familiar voice. The hand on her mouth was removed, allowing her to speak once more. She tilted her head back to look up at the person, her eyes widening as she recognized who it was. She tried to speak but the words were caught in her throat.

"I'm starting to like this part of Halloween – actually, screw Halloween. I can do this whenever I want," Kizami smirked as his eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "After all, I have more access to you now."

A bead of sweat rolled down Yuka's forehead as she felt her cheeks burn. "W….W-What do you mean?"

Kizami raised an eyebrow. "Your parents didn't tell you?"

"T-Tell me…what?"

"I'm your new tutor. I look forward to seeing your reactions every day from now on, Yuka." Kizami's eyes glinted with amusement.

Her rapidly pounding heart and the intense heat pooled in her cheeks told her that his presence wouldn't be good for her health.

* * *

><p>AN. One-day-late little one-shot for Halloween~! Mostly the beginning correlates with Halloween, but...eh...I guess I did alright on the Halloween aspect. The little tidbit on tutoring was just kind of an excuse for Kizami to scare her more often. It would be quite creepy if he knew her house without a good excuse, so I added the part about him being her tutor. I quite like this tutor!Kizami thing...maybe I'll write more on that another day.

On another note, I'm currently working on Chapter 13 of **Perfect Forgotten Love**. I'm still planning out the layout and details of the chapter, so please be patient with me!

If you have any questions, comments, etc. leave a review or feel free to PM me!


End file.
